The present invention relates to a toy hoop, and more particularly to a combination toy hoop which is comprised of a plurality of spherical members, and a plurality of flexible coupling rods respectively and detachably connected between each two of the spherical members.
Regular toy hoops are commonly made of plastics by blowing. There is also known a combination toy hoop which is comprised of arched elements. The arched elements each have a pin hole at one end, and a pin at an opposite end. By plugging the pin at one arched element into the pin hole at another, the arched elements are connected to one another, forming a hoop. When set up, the shape of the hoop is fixed. Because conventional toy hoops are not deformable, they produce little massaging effect to the player's body due to a limited contact area. Another drawback of conventional toy hoops is that they produce less exercising effect because give less pressure to the player's body when rotated. If to achieve a better exercising effect, the size and weight of the toy hoop must be relatively increased. Furthermore, these conventional toy hoops cannot be adjusted to fit different users, or different parts of the body.